Erotomanie
by mlle Lucifer
Summary: Érotomanie : illusion délirante d'être aimé./ Hermione s'aperçoit que Drago est tombé amoureux d'elle mais à cause de son statut de sang-pur il ne peut pas se déclarer, elle ne sait pas quoi faire.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire.

Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'érotomanie c'est très bien comme ça (même mieux, sinon ça gache un peu l'histoire je pense), vous aurez plus d'explications à la fin ne vous inquiétez pas ^^. Bonne lecture

* * *

Hermione assise à la table des gryffondors pour le petit déjeuner regardait Malefoy assis à la table en face. Avec un petit sourire satisfait elle repensait aux événements qu'elle avait vécu depuis quelques jours. En effet elle s'était rendu compte que Drago Malefoy qui avait toujours été son ennemi, était tombé amoureux d'elle. Cela l'avait beaucoup étonnée quand elle avait surpris les regards qu'il lui lançait, suite à ça elle l'avait observé pour découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Durant les repas il lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil mais se détournait dès qu'elle s'en apercevait et durant les cours étant au premier rang elle sentait son regard posé sur elle. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était son attitude envers elle, il continuait à l'insulter, il agressait ses amis et faisait comme si elle ne l'intéressait pas. Et là tout devint clair ! Bien sur elle avait été idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Il faisait cela pour que personne ne le remarque, vu le rang aristocratique qu'il occupait cela ferait mauvais genre si l'on apprenait qu'il s'était entiché d'une née-moldue (pour ne pas utiliser un autre mot que lui même affectionnait tant), lui qui prônait la pureté du sang ne pouvait pas s'afficher avec une personne qui ne soit pas de sang pur. De plus son père le renierait sûrement s'il apprenait cela, il devait rester discret et elle en ferait autant.

Avant cette découverte Hermione ne s'était jamais intéressée à Drago, pour elle s'était un sale petit con arrogant et prétentieux. Mais depuis qu'elle avait remarqué son petit manège elle l'observait plus et elle remarquait que mis à part son caractère il était plutôt pas mal du tout. De temps à autres elle se surprenait à l'observer plus longtemps que nécessaire, elle aimait sa carrure, musclée par le quidditch, la couleur de ses yeux, son visage si angélique, elle finissait même par apprécier sa façon de parler, le vocabulaire qu'il utilisait (excepté les insultes bien sûr), l'intelligence qu'il lui laissait apercevoir lors des cours. Depuis quelques temps Harry et Ron ne comprenaient pas pourquoi lorsqu'ils critiquaient Malefoy comme à leur habitude Hermione les réprimandait sévèrement, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait pu changer, Malefoy était toujours aussi infecte avec eux et ils le lui rendaient bien.

Après les petits regards échangés Hermione eut la surprise de voir Drago venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle en cours de métamorphose et durant toute l'heure de cours il fut civilisé et courtois avec elle, discutant peu mais ayant quelques attentions à son égard, comme par exemple lorsqu'il rattrapa sa souris qui s'enfuyait pour éviter la métamorphose. Elle se doutait qu'il n'osait pas l'aborder directement alors que la classe était pleine de monde mais elle sentait qu'il voulait se rendre agréable sans savoir comment faire, elle trouvait cela touchant. Elle décida donc de l'encourager en lui parlant de façon gentille et polie, essayant d'engager la conversation discrètement mais il ne voulait pas que leur professeur s'en rende compte et les réprimande, c'est pourquoi il ne lui répondait que très rarement.

L'après-midi même, alors qu'elle était à la bibliothèque en train de travailler sur un devoir de potion à rendre la semaine suivante, elle eut la surprise de voir Malefoy s'installer à la table en face d'elle. Après lui avoir jeté un petit regard il disparu dans une rangée de la bibliothèque. Hermione hésita quelques instants à le suivre, il lui avait fait un petit signe mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle accourait dès qu'il la sifflait. C'est pourquoi elle décida de faire semblant d'aller chercher un livre pour son devoir, s'il voulait lui parler il en aurait l'occasion. Arrivée dans la rangée elle l'ignora et il en fit autant, en effet Neville cherchait également un ouvrage pour son devoir. C'est un peu déçue qu'Hermione allait reprendre sa place lorsqu'elle senti Malefoy s'approcher d'elle, son parfum lui brouillant les sens alors qu'il la frôlait avant de retourner à sa table. Hermione en fut toute émoustillée et mis quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits et à se remettre au travail. Elle n'osait pas relever la tête de peur de croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis et de perdre tous ses moyens une nouvelle fois, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la prenne pour une de ces écervelées incapables de faire quoi que ce soit en sa présence.

Pendant plusieurs mois rien de plus ne se passa, Hermione était également tombée amoureuse du blond, mais elle ne faisait pas le premier pas, elle attendait patiemment qu'il se déclare le premier. Ils continuaient à s'échanger des regards et autres signes d'attirance mais cela en restait là. Hermione se languissait de lui, c'est pourquoi, en janvier, elle prit enfin l'initiative de lui écrire une lettre, dans laquelle elle lui expliquait qu'elle comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas se déclarer et qu'elle attendrait, eux seuls étaient au courant, elle n'en avait rien dit à personne, elle était heureuse que leurs sentiments soient réciproques et pour le moment cela lui suffisait et lui permettait d'attendre calmement sa prochaine déclaration. Le lendemain quand le courrier arriva elle scruta avec impatience la réaction du Serpentard, il fut surpris de recevoir une lettre, il la lu et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Parkinson assise à côté de lui s'en aperçut et voulu la lire mais il la repoussa, Hermione en fut heureuse et compris que même ses amis les plus proches ne savaient rien, il la gardait jalousement pour lui tout seul. Peu de temps après leurs regards se croisèrent et Hermione se permit de lui adresser un petit sourire tendre.

Après sa lettre Hermione guetta les réactions de Malefoy, celle-ci ne tarda pas, lors d'une altercation avec Harry, alors qu'il l'insultait une nouvelle fois elle saisie un message dans le choix de ses mots. Pour n'importe qui d'autre ces paroles ne révélaient rien mais Malefoy en avait fait exprès, il savait à quel point elle était intelligente, misant sur cela il lui avait adressé un message codé qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. Il savait que la lettre était d'elle, il lui avait dit que ses sentiments étaient réciproques et il était heureux qu'elle s'en soit aperçu mais pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Durant cette même journée il s'était arrangé pour la froler dans un couloir bondé, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant mais elle s'en senti vraiment heureuse. Pour le lui montrer le lendemain elle se vernie les ongles en vert, Ron s'en rendit compte et lui fit un mini scandale au milieu du petit déjeuner. Après qu'il eut fini de l'anguirlander copieusement elle se permit un petit regard vers la table des Serpentards, Malefoy la fixait, un sourire ironique apparu sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Ron, il appréciait sa petite rebellion contre son ami. Hermione garda le sourire toute la journée.

Avril arriva et Hermione désespérait, Drago ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Huit mois qu'elle attendait, qu'il lui faisait des signes quand tout le monde avait le dos tourné, mais il n'était toujours pas prêt à faire éclater leur relation au grand jour. Deux fois il lui avait donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque et elle l'avait attendu jusqu'à la fermeture mais il ne s'était jamais présenté, certainement retenu par ses obligations de préfet. Pour se consoler Hermione se remémorait ses sourires, ses paroles, ses gestes à son égard et cela l'aidait à ne pas craquer et lui sauter dessus au milieu de la salle de cours. Elle gardait également toujours autour de son cou le cadeau de saint valentin qu'il lui avait offert, un magnifique pendentif représentant un petit lion, accompagné d'une carte où seuls les mots "je t'aime en secret" étaient inscrits, il n'avait même pas signé de peur que quelqu'un tombe dessus, mais Hermione la gardait cachée au fond de sa malle.

Finalement elle se décida à lui envoyer une lettre pour qu'ils officialisent une bonne fois pour toute leur relation, lui révélant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, le remerciant au passage pour son cadeau qu'elle portait toujours sur elle, lui répétant à quel point elle l'aimait. Lorsqu'il reçu sa lettre il leva briévement son regard vers elle avant de lire. Arrivé à la fin il secoua négativement la tête, lui répondant ainsi que tout devait rester comme c'était, elle devrait encore attendre.

Lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy s'approcher d'elle, le coeur d'Hermione s'emballa et il redoubla de vitesse lorsqu'il lui demanda de l'accompagner ailleurs pour discuter. Ron s'y opposa fermement mais Hermione ne l'écouta pas et suivit le blond sans un regard pour son ami. Arrivés dans une salle vide Drago engagea la conversation sur sa dernière lettre, lui demandant tout d'abord si elle en était bien l'auteur. Après qu'elle eut acquiéçé il commença par lui dire qu'il ne lui avait pas envoyé de cadeau et autres bêtises dans ce genre, ces dernières paroles furent cruelles, il prétendait qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Suite à cette confrontation Hermione se renferma sur elle-même. Elle s'isolait de plus en plus, devant l'incompréhension de ses amis elle leur dit qu'elle voulait réviser ses ASPICs seule et qu'elle était trop absorbée par cela pour leur consacrer du temps. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle leur disait elle ne révisait pas, ce qui la connaissant était étrange, à la place elle se promenait seule dans le château ou le parc, restant à flaner pendant des heures en pensant à son amoureux. Les professeurs commencèrent à s'inquièter lorsqu'elle arrêta de participer à leurs cours, elle restait silencieuse dans son coin, n'écoutant que d'une oreille, toutes ses pensées tournées vers un certain blond. A cause de lui et de son refus d'accepter leur relation Hermione était devenue dépressive, maintenant elle ne décrochait que rarement quelques mots, restant dans la lune à inquiéter son entourage, et le temps qu'elle ne passait pas à soupirer de lassitude elle le passait à dormir, elle qui d'ordinaire ne dormait pas plus que nécessaire passer son temps à ne rien faire au chaud sous sa couette. Son attention en cours était presque inexistante, ses notes baissèrent et elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. Lorsque ses amis la forcèrent à avoir une conversation avec eux elle les agressa, ne voulant rien dire et préférant fuir. Harry et Ron ne l'avaient jamais vu dans cet état. Lorsqu'en cours on parla de leur avenir, des carrières qu'ils voulaient exercer Hermione ne dit rien mais elle avait perdu tout espoir de faire quelque chose de bien dans sa vie, elle ne se voyait pas envisager quoi que ce soit sans Malefoy et ne pouvant pas l'avoir elle avait perdu toute sa motivation.

Le coup de grâce lui fut porté fin mai quand elle surprit Drago avec une fille dans un couloir. Ils s'embrassaient sans se cacher, il acceptait de se montrer avec elle ce qu'il lui avait toujours refusé. Hermione ne pouvait pas supporter cette vision, elle détestait cette fille qui lui piquait sa place, elle en voulait à Drago de se faire avoir par cette trainée qui accaparait son attention. Hermione voyait rouge, comment osait-il la tromper de la sorte? Juste sous son nez en plus. Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle s'approcha du couple, tira la jeune fille en arrière pour les séparer, l'insultant de tous les noms. Le couloir était devenu silencieux, tout le monde regardait cette scène suréaliste avec intérêt. Hermione sorti sa baguette, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle n'arrêtait pas de parler, demandant à Drago comment il pouvait lui faire ça, ce qu'elle avait bien pu représenter pour lui s'il osait la traiter de cette façon elle qui l'aime. Lui ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir et se demandait ce que cette folle allait faire. Sa rivale eut la chance que MacGonagall intervienne au moment où Hermione lui lançait un sort très douloureux. Tous les trois furent emmenés directement chez le directeur, MacGonagall ne manquant pas de les réprimander tous, ne sachant pas exactement ce qui s'était passé et se disant que miss Granger ne pouvait pas avoir attaqué sans motif.

Le directeur fut surpris de leur arrivée et encore plus du motif. Il demanda à chacun ce qui s'était passé, quand il se rendit compte que l'histoire était entre Malefoy et Granger il renvoya la jeune fille pour ne garder que les deux protagonistes principaux. Il demanda à Miss Granger de commencer à raconter ce qui s'était passé. Elle expliqua alors que Drago et elle étaient en couple et qu'elle venait de surprendre celui-ci avec une autre fille. Voyant que Drago n'était pas d'accord, Dumbledore lui donna la parole et le récit qu'il recueilli le surpris mais Malefoy n'hésita pas à dire que si nécessaire il acceptait de tout redire sous véritaserum. Hermione était blessée par ces paroles impitoyables et inexactes, c'était lui qui était venu vers elle, elle n'avait fait que répondre à ses sentiments et maintenant il la rejetait comme si elle n'était rien pour lui. Dumbledore fit alors venir Rogue avec deux fioles, Malefoy pris la première et réitéra son récit, puis le directeur se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait à répondre à cela, au bord des larmes la jeune file pris la seconde fiole et renouvela ses propos. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il avait réussi à mentir alors que la potion l'en empêchait, il faisait cela uniquement pour la blesser encore plus, peut-être pour mettre son amour à l'épreuve ? Mais cela lui paraissait bien trop compliqué pour être le cas. Dumbledore ne savait que faire, sous véritaserum le mensonge était impossible pourtant les deux récits étaient contradictoires.

Il fit alors venir madame Pomfresh pour que celle-ci examine les deux élèves, il se doutait que l'un d'entre eux avait un problème, peut-être d'ordre psychologique, et il voulait que l'infirmière lui donne son avis. Après une courte auscultation et de nombreuses questions, Pomfresh déclara que cela dépassait ses compétences et qu'il fallait faire venir un psychomage qui serait plus qualifié pour faire un diagnostique de ce genre. Un psychomage fut appelé mais il ne pouvait venir que le lendemain, sa journée étant trop chargée. Les deux élèves reprirent le chemin de leur maison respective, chacun escorté par son directeur de maison pour éviter un nouveau débordement.

Hermione passa deux bonnes heures avec les psychomage le lendemain, celui-ci avait vite compris le problème de la jeune fille mais il voulait voir jusqu'à quelle point elle était touchée. Au bout de ces deux heures il fit son rapport à Dumbledore : Hermione souffrait d'érotomanie. Elle était persuadée que Malefoy était amoureux d'elle, elle avait de soit-disant preuves de cet amour qu'il voulait cacher à tous. Le médecin expliqua alors à Dumbledore qu'Hermione allait devoir être internée à Sainte-Mangouste pour quelques temps où elle resterait sous surveillance, devant suivre un traitement et voir un psychomage. Mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas entraîner sans résister, en larme, se débattant elle hurlait :

Je ne suis pas folle, vous faites une grave erreur professeur ! Tout ce que je dis est la vérité, je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut se débarrasser de moi alors qu'il m'aime !

Et elle continua à crier durant toute la traversée du château, faisant sortir élèves et professeurs de leurs salles de classe, interloqués par ce spectacle étrange.

* * *

Voici une petite définition rapide de l'érotomanie (trouvée sur Wiki):

L'érotomanie est un état passionnel qui se rencontre chez une femme ou une jeune femme célibataire. L'érotomane est persuadée que c'est l'autre « qui l'aime en secret », que c'est l'autre qui, le premier, fait des avances, mais qu'il n'ose pas ou ne peut pas se déclarer ou encore qu'il fait tout pour dissimuler son amour. Trois phases :

Phase d'espoir : la plus longue, où le malade espère que l'être aimé va se déclarer ouvertement. La plupart du temps l'érotomane reste dans cette phase.

Phase de dépit : la personne malade tombe le plus souvent dans la dépression, elle s'isole, elle peut devenir agressive ou suicidaire.

Phase de rancune : l'agressivité se tourne vers la personne aimée et peut mener au meurtre.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'aimerai beaucoup avoir des avis (même si ce n'est que quelques mots) car ce sujet n'est pas connu et je me demande si je l'ai bien abordé... Un de mes profs l'avait rapidement évoqué comme exemple et ce n'est que récement que cela m'est revenu en tête.

**Je posterai la suite d'ici quelques jours, il s'agira du point de vue de Drago sur cette affaire.**

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Comme convenu voici la suite qui j'espère va vous plaire, comme prévu il s'agit du point de vue de Drago, comment les choses ce sont vraiment passées.

Réponse à la review de **mama: **je sais que les dialogues manquent, mais je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, tout se passe dans la tête d'Hermione, il n'y a rien de concret, elle s'imagine leurs discutions, grâce à ce chapitre tu vas pouvoir te rendre compte de ça. j'ai essayé d'insérer quelques phrases ici mais je ne suis pas très convaincue ^^. Merci de ton commentaire (qui est d'ailleurs rejoint par celui de **GlimmerHutcherson**).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Drago avait encore eu une altercation avec ces stupides gryffondors, il avait insulté Weasmoche sur sa pauvreté, Granger sur son sang et Potter sur ses cheveux, son apparence et ses goûts douteux pour se faire des amis. Weasley avait démarré au quart de tour, rougissant furieusement et essayant de répliquer. Drago savait qu'il n'avait pas été très original pour ses insultes mais sur le coup il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre en réserve, il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse pour la prochaine fois. Potter avait également répliqué avec les insultes habituelles, c'était de la routine, comme deux acteurs ayant bien appris leur dialogue et rejouant sans cesse la même scène. La seule chose qui avait un peu dévié était la réaction de Granger. Elle n'avait rien dit, ne l'avait pas regardé comme un être répugnant (chose qu'elle faisait toujours), à la place elle l'avait fixé un long moment, sans animosité, elle avait même empêché que Weasley ne l'agresse et au moment de partir avec les deux autres abrutis elle lui avait lancé une phrase bien étrange « je sais que tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis, je sais ce que tu ressens vraiment », cela ne voulait strictement rien dire! Et cela l'intriguait beaucoup, mais qu'avait-elle bien voulu dire par là ? C'est pour tenter de répondre à cette question qu'il se mis à la surveiller un peu du coin de l'œil, c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit que Granger le regardait assez souvent, le laissant interloqué.

Durant le cours de métamorphose, discutant trop avec son voisin et meilleur ami Blaise Zabini, Drago s'attira les foudres de McGonagall qui lui retira 10 points et le changea de place. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva au premier rang à côté de Granger la miss-je-sais-tout insupportable qui depuis quelques temps le regardait un peu trop à son goût. Pour il ne savait quelle raison elle tenta pendant tout le cours de discuter avec lui, il lui répondait par monosyllabe, espérant que cela la découragerait. Elle laissa s'échapper sa souris, c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait distraite durant un cours et machinalement il rattrapa la petite fugueuse. Quand la fin de l'heure sonna enfin il fut soulagé et s'enfuit rapidement de la salle.

Le jour même, dans l'après-midi, Drago voulait s'avancer sur ses devoirs, ce week-end il y aurait une fête chez les Serpentards et il savait d'avance qu'après celle-ci il ne serait plus en état de travailler et il ne voulait pas rendre un devoir médiocre à son parrain. En arrivant à la bibliothèque il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être d'humeur studieuse, la salle était presque complète, mais il eut la chance de trouver une table libre proche du rayon de livres dont il aurait besoin pour son devoir. En s'installant il s'aperçut que malheureusement pour ses yeux fragiles, la sang-de-bourbe était assise en face de lui, il se résolut à l'ignorer pour ne pas perdre du temps inutilement en chamailleries. De plus son comportement à son égard le déstabilisait. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir en allant chercher son livre, ce à quoi elle ne répondit même pas. Quand enfin il trouva le livre recherché il rencontra Granger sur son chemin, pour l'atteindre il fut obligé de s'approcher d'elle et même de la toucher, à sa plus grande horreur, pour attraper le bouquin en question. Il ne fit aucune remarque et se dépêcha de s'écarter avant que le contact ne soit trop longtemps prolongé.

Plusieurs mois passèrent durant lesquels le comportement étrange de Granger perdura mais Drago ne voulait pas y prêter attention. Un lundi matin Drago reçu une lettre, il fut surpris car il n'en attendait pas, la seule à lui écrire était sa mère et il avait déjà reçu sa lettre samedi. A cette pensée il envisagea le pire, peut-être sa mère avait-elle quelque chose de grave à lui annoncer, quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas attendre sa prochaine lettre. Mais dès qu'il l'eut ouvert il s'aperçut que l'écriture n'était pas celle de sa mère, de même il aurait du se rendre compte que le hibou n'était pas celui de ses parents mais un de l'école. Le mot surprise est trop faible pour décrire ce qu'il ressenti en lisant cette lettre, ce tissu de conneries, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture il ne put empêcher qu'un sourire froid et méprisant s'affiche sur son visage. Pansy sa meilleure amie le vit tout de suite et lui posa quelques questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas, intriguée elle voulu lire par dessus son épaule mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il cacha la lettre et lui expliqua qu'il la lui montrerait plus tard, il ne voulait pas que son admiratrice le voit rire méchamment de cette lettre qu'elle avait eu le courage de lui envoyer. En effet Drago n'était pas foncièrement méchant, de plus il se souvenait très bien d'une fille à qui cela était arrivé. Le jeune homme à qui s'adressait la lettre s'était moqué d'elle ouvertement, elle ne l'avait pas supporté et s'était effondrée en larmes au milieu de la grande salle. Cela n'avait pas empêché ce garçon de lire à voix haute certains passages et cela s'était très mal fini pour lui quand les frères et amis de la fille en question lui étaient tombés dessus au tournant d'un couloir. Cela avait bien servie de leçon à Drago qui s'était promis de ne pas faire la même bêtise si cela devait lui arriver un jour. De plus même si la lettre était anonyme il pensait avoir bien deviné qui était l'expéditrice, et même si Granger n'avait pas de grand frère, elle avait pas mal d'amis Gryffondors qui se feraient un plaisir de lui démolir le portrait, il préférait ne pas tenter le diable et faire profil bas. Une fois dans la salle commune des Serpentards il laissa Pansy et Blaise lire la lettre, arrivés à la fin ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Malgré leurs questions sur l'identité possible de l'expéditrice Drago ne révéla rien de ses soupçons.

Un matin de janvier, alors qu'il déjeunait tranquillement Drago fut dérangé par Weasley qui faisait un tapage de tous les diables. Drago tenta de l'ignorer mais le rouquin haussait le ton, attirant l'attention de toute la salle. Toute cette esclandre pour quoi? Un simple vernis à ongle porté par la miss-je-sais-tout, un très joli vert en plus. Mais l'idiot de rouquin ne supportait pas que son amie porte les couleurs de leurs adversaires, il considérait cela comme une trahison, n'importe quoi! Pour se divertir Drago écouta la suite de la "conversation":

- Hermione qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur? Demanda Ron incrédule.

- Du vernis à ongle, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà, déclara Hermione calmement.

- Ca je le vois bien, Mione. Mais tu as vu la couleur?

- Du vert. Très joli d'ailleurs.

- Mais enfin c'est la couleur des connards de Serpentard!

- Et c'est également la couleur des yeux de Harry mais à lui tu ne lui demandes pas de se les arracher pour te faire plaisir, alors tu arrêtes tout de suite cette comédie et tu me laisses finir mon petit déjeuner tranquillement.

Granger ne se laissa pas faire et sur ce point Drago l'admira, elle ne s'écrasa pas face à son ami cramoisie de colère, elle lui sortie quelques répliques bien senties et Weasmoche ferma son clapé offusqué. La petite lionne sortait les griffes et vu la tête de Weasley ce devait bien être la première fois.

Quand courant Avril, Drago reçut une nouvelle lettre il était persuadé que c'était encore de la part de Granger, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était le pourquoi de cette lettre. Avant de la lire il ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa réaction, elle le fixait intensément, attendant avec impatience ses réactions. Il était maintenant sûr que son admiratrice était Granger. Un cadeau? Mais quel cadeau? Drago ne lui avait rien envoyé par contre il avait bien reçu ses chocolats qu'il n'avait pas osé manger, redoutant un philtre d'amour. Toute cette lettre était un ramassie d'ânerie. En faisant plus attention à l'écriture il cru la reconnaitre, il l'associa au bout de quelques instants aux petits mots accrochés à la porte de sa chambre de préfet. Sur ces mots il y avait seulement écrit bibliothèque et une heure, aurait-elle tenté de lui fixer un rendez-vous? Il secoua la tête, de toute façon il n'y était pas allé, il avait autre chose à faire que d'obéir à des morceaux de papier écrits par il ne savait qui. Cela aurait pu être un piège, il n'était pas insouciant au point de s'y rendre. Drago décida alors d'avoir une petite conversation avec Granger pour régler une fois pour toute cette histoire. Quand il réussi à l'attirer dans une salle vide il commença sans préembule par parler de ce qui l'intérêssait:

- Est-ce que c'est toi Granger qui m'a envoyé cette lettre?

- Bien sûr Drago, qui cela aurait-il pu être d'autre? Tu es amoureux d'une autre que moi?

- Enfin Granger je ne suis pas amoureux de toi!

- Mais si voyons, depuis le début de l'année tu me regardes, tu me souris, tu m'as même fixé des rendez-vous et tu m'as offert un collier à la saint valentin.

- Non Granger, je ne te regarde pas, je te souris encore moins. Les rendez-vous c'est toi qui me les as donné mais je n'y suis pas allé et ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai offert ce stupide collier de pacotille!

- Mais si voyons tu m'as même écrit un mot me disant que tu m'aimes.

- Ce n'est pas moi je te dis! Arrête de me harceler, je ne t'aime pas alors lâche moi et arrête d'inventer ces conneries!

Suite à son explication avec elle, Drago fut tranquille, il ne reçu plus de lettre ni de petits mots. Par contre il s'aperçut que la sang-de-bourbe réagissait bizarrement, elle envoyait bouler ses amis, ne levait plus le bras en classe pour répondre aux questions et elle n'allait plus a à la bibliothèque alors que tous les 7eme années commençaient à réellement réviser. Mais cela lui sorti vite de la tête, ayant mieux à penser et à faire, que lui importait son comportement alors qu'ils n'étaient pas amis et qu'il se moquait bien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire temps qu'il n'était pas compris dans ses projets. De plus une jolie Serdaigle de 6eme année commençait à lui tourner autour, il hésitait à se laisser tenter mais il finit par craquer. Ils restèrent discrets quelques temps mais au bout de trois semaines elle voulut s'afficher avec lui, elle en avait marre de ne rien pouvoir dire à ses amies, elle aimerait bien pouvoir se vanter de l'avoir attiré dans ses filets. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient dans le couloir 5 jours après, Granger la furie s'en prit à eux sans raison. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit entre eux, comme s'il allait s'abaisser à ça ! A cause d'elle il se retrouva à perdre du temps dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci ne savait qui croire, leurs récits étaient en total contradiction mais aucun ne voulait en démordre, Drago commençait à perdre patience et proposa de boire du véritaserum, ainsi il serait libéré plus tôt. Mais quelle surprise quand Granger renouvela le même tissu d'absurdité, elle était vraiment convaincue de ce qu'elle disait.

Après l'inspection de Pomfresh Drago fut congédié et put retourner auprès de ses amis et de sa copine qui se posaient des questions. Quand il leur raconta en détail ce qui s'était passé ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire, pour eux (comme pour lui) Granger était quelqu'un de sensé et non une mythomane. Ils furent encore plus surpris le lendemain alors qu'ils étaient en cours de sortilèges. Lorsqu'ils entendirent des hurlements tous se précipitèrent vers la porte sans prêter attention à Flitwick qui leur demandait de rester à leurs places. C'est ainsi qu'ils virent Granger emmenée par deux infirmiers qui avaient bien du mal à la faire avancer. Ils reçurent les explications au déjeuner, Dumbledore leur fit cette annonce :

- Mes chers élèves je pense que vous êtes tous au courant maintenant que miss Granger est partie ce matin. Nous nous sommes rendu compte récemment qu'elle souffrait de troubles psychologiques qui requéraient un soutien médical c'est pourquoi elle a dû quitter l'école aujourd'hui, le temps pour elle de se remettre.

Tous voulaient plus de détails mais le directeur ne dit rien de plus et demanda à Drago de venir à son bureau après le repas.

Lorsqu'il s'y présenta Dumbledore commença par lui demander de ne rien révéler de ce qu'il savait de cette histoire, il ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite et que Granger perde toute crédibilité une fois sa sortie de sainte-mangouste possible. Drago fut ébahi par ce qu'il appris, ainsi elle pensait vraiment dire la vérité. Il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre de ça mais pour être tout à fait sûr que cela fonctionne il ne devait pas avoir de contact avec elle sinon elle risquait d'en souffrir, voire de replonger s'ils se rencontraient une fois guérie.

Après s'être renseigné sur cette maladie, Drago était sûr d'une chose : il ne voulait absolument pas revivre ça, il aurait pu y laisser la vie si elle ne s'était pas maîtrisée. Il n'arrêtait pas d'ailleurs de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si MacGonagall n'était pas intervenue ce jour là. Il ne saurait jamais et ne préférait pas savoir de toute façon.

* * *

Verdict? J'espère que cela ne vous a pas paru trop redondant par rapport au premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^

A venir un **petit épilogue** dans quelques jours pour savoir ce que devient notre petite Hermione. Qui à votre avis lui a offert le collier de la saint valentin?


	3. épilogue

Voici la fin, c'est très court.

réponse à** marjsafi: **tout d'abord je ne prends pas du tout mal ton commentaire, au contraire j'apprécie d'avoir un avis même s'il est différent du mieux, ça peut aider à progresser ^^. Alors oui j'aurai pu les mettre en couple mais ce n'était pas mon but et ça ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit, cet écrit est là surtout pour vous faire découvrir une maladie et dans la réalité je ne pense pas que la victime d'une érotomane finisse avec elle... Je voulais faire coller à la réalité sur ce point. Et tu as raison j'aurai aussi pu en faire une fic plus longue, c'es ce que je voulais au début mais je me suis dit que ça trainerai trop en longueur si je le faisais (en général j'écris des OS, je suis plus à l'aise pour écrire ça). Et pour finir merci pour les compliments, à bientôt j'espère ;-)

* * *

Cela faisait des mois que Ron allait voir le plus souvent possible Hermione à Sainte-Mangouste. Ce qui l'avait le plus choqué ? Malefoy bien sûr ! Pourquoi lui ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu porter son choix sur cet infâme personnage. Et cela le tuait de savoir qu'elle lui portait les sentiments que lui même entretenait pour elle. Il avait été blessé d'apprendre qu'elle attribuait le collier de saint valentin à cette fouine alors qu'il l'avait acheté avec ses maigres économies. Il se souvenait encore à quel point il avait été heureux de la voir le porter tous les jours, de temps à autres elle jouait même inconsciemment avec en cours. Elle avait dans ces moments là un regard rêveur et un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, il aimait alors à imaginer qu'elle pensait à lui, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

Depuis qu'elle était internée, Ron passait beaucoup de temps avec elle et cela lui était très dur parfois. Au début elle ne faisait que pleurer, disant qu'elle n'était pas folle, Ron la croyait et avait essayé de la faire sortir mais le psychomage de la jeune fille lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait cette maladie et avait conseillé des livres à Ron qui s'était empressé de les lire. Après sa phase d'abattement Hermione avait accepté son sort, elle ne demandait plus à sortir, elle prenait ses médicaments et allait aux rendez-vous de son psychomage. Le plus dur pour Ron c'était les moments où elle demandait pourquoi son petit-ami Drago ne venait pas la voir et elle ne faisait alors que de parler de lui au grand désespoir du rouquin. Mais il supportait cela d'assez bonne grâce, il savait qu'elle ne guérirait pas tout de suite et que cela ne se faisait pas du jour au lendemain mais il espérait que cela arrive.

Sa présence aidait beaucoup Hermione, grâce à lui elle ne pensait pas continuellement à Drago, il lui donnait des nouvelles du monde extérieur et ils discutaient parfois pendant des heures. Petit à petit Hermione abandonnait l'idée que Drago était amoureux d'elle, elle prenait conscience du fait qu'il l'avait rejeté, il ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais, elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle avait tout imaginé, c'était un grand progrès mais c'était également très douloureux pour elle. Au bout de quelques mois, quand elle commença à vraiment aller mieux Ron lui avoua ses sentiments.

- Hermione je voulais te dire ça depuis un bon moment déjà mais j'attendais que tu ailles mieux. Je t'aime, et ce depuis longtemps.

- Tu dis ça pour me taquiner? Ce n'est pas drôle tu sais, je commence à retrouver une vie normale, ou du moins autant qu'elle peut l'être dans un asil, et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de blaguer sur ce qui m'a entrainé ici. Ou alors j'ai rechuté et maitenant je m'imagine que tu es amoureux de moi c'est ça? Demanda Hermione avec angoisse.

- Mais non pas du tout. Tu n'imagines rien, si tu délirais je ne te l'aurais pas dit franchement, tu aurais cru voir des signes. Tu comprends Hermione, je suis sincère, je t'aime comme un fou, déclara Ron.

- Je ne pense pas que le mot fou soit approprié étant donné le lieu où l'on se trouve, rigola Hermione.

- Peut-être, conséda le jeune homme. Je ne te demande pas de répondre à mes sentiments, juste d'y réfléchir pour le moment, je voulais juste que tu le saches. Et si pour te convaincre que c'est la vérité je dois te le répéter tous les jours je le ferais, jusqu'à ce que tu me crois.

Et c'est ce que Ron fit, Hermione ayant du mal à la croire et ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Il lui fallut du temps pour accepter pleinement ces sentiments et y répondre mais Ron ne désespéra pas, grâce à lui elle avait à nouveau un but, quelqu'un à aimer, des projets à faire et cela l'aida beaucoup à guérir. Après un an et demi de traitement à sainte-mangouste, Hermione fut enfin autorisée à sortir. La surveillance rapprochée n'était plus nécessaire mais elle continuait à prendre ses médicaments et à voir son psychomage. Ron ne voulait pas la brusquer mais Molly ayant insisté il n'avait pas eu le choix et l'avait installé au Terrier où il vivait encore. Ainsi elle n'était pas seule, elle était même tout le temps entourée, tout le monde prenait soin d'elle et l'aidait à se rétablir. Peu à peu elle reprenait une vie normale.

Plus les années passées et plus tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir, Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés lorsqu'ils étaient âgés de 23 ans et ils eurent deux beaux enfants, une fille, Rose puis un petit garçon, Hugo. Lorsque Rose eut 11 ans ses parents l'accompagnèrent au Poudlard express. Son petit frère était impatient de faire à son tour son entrée dans cette école dont il avait tant entendu parler. Il avait hâte de rejoindre à son tour ses cousins déjà élèves et de pouvoir faire les 400 coups avec eux. Après un dernier au revoir à sa famille, Rose monta dans le train et leur fit un signe de main lors du départ. C'est main dans la main que Ron et Hermione allaient quitter le quai, leur fils cavalant devant eux, lorsqu'Hermione le vit. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard mais il était toujours aussi beau malgré les années. Une femme était suspendue à son bras mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent Drago lui fit un sourire. Elle vit tout de suite dans ses yeux qu'il lui portait toujours autant d'affection. Malgré leurs mariages respectifs ses sentiments à son égard étaient restés inchangés, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer mais maintenant son épouse se dressait entre eux. Ce n'était qu'un détail, Hermione saurait comment supprimer cet obstacle, il suffisait juste qu'elle y réfléchisse et bientôt ils seraient à nouveaux ensemble et plus personne ne pourrait les séparer.

FIN.

* * *

Pas trop déçu de la fin? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, aussi bien en positif qu'en négatif.

Merci de m'avoir suivi, à bientôt peut-être ;-)


End file.
